1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus provided with a user interface and particularly relates to a portable electronic apparatus provided with a touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-76415, for example, technological innovation has been rapidly progressed in the field of portable electronics, such as a cellular phone, portable audio player and portable game player, and an improvement of the multifunction and performance has been furthermore developed. For example, as a result of recording media becoming larger in capacity and development of compression techniques of music, moving picture and still images, it has become possible to store enormous amount of music data in portable audio players.
On the other side of the improvement of the multifunction and performance, information required to be input from a user interface inevitably increases, as well. Particularly in a portable electronic apparatus, however, an area for arranging a device for the user interface is limited due to the limitation on size. Also, when too many operation buttons are provided, the user has to remember functions assigned to each button and it suffers from the disadvantage that the operability declines.
Particularly, in recent portable audio players, a desired music data has to be searched among enormous music data, so that it has become almost difficult to manage by a method of selecting music data one by one by a button operation.